Love Lies Bleeding
by xXGrelleXx
Summary: Davy Jones is dead and William Turner has taken his place. All seems peaceful. But an angry goddess plots revenge on the ones who killed Jones and the first place she starts...Jack Sparrow! Jack x OC
1. Amaranthus' Request

**_Prologue: Amaranthus' Request._**

It was many, many years ago that the legend of Davy Jones began. Calypso, Goddess of the Sea, fell in love with a sailor and convinced him to captain her ship to sail those that died at sea into the after life, the cost was high…Ten years at sea and a single day with his beloved on land….Ten years went by and Davy Jones did his duty to the mark, exactly as she asked, running his ship with fairness. But when he got to land to meet his beloved Goddess….To his dismay she was not there. Davy Jones grew cold and bitter as the years passed, time after time he came to meet her and time after time she was not there for him…Many long years passed and the goddess kept a terrible and great secret from Davy Jones. Sixty years after he took on his servitude she visited on the deck of his ship to reveal her secret to him…A tiny little girl with raven black hair and skin pale as sea foam, eyes as fathomless as the ocean; She was Davy Jones daughter. Named for a mythical flower, her name meant 'Love Lies Bleed'…She was called Amaranthus.

Jones grew angrier than ever at Calypso for hiding the child from him, though she was his, she looked very young still and Jones demanded he keep her as payment for the years that the goddess had denied him. Calypso told him no and fled with her daughter, but Jones concocted a plan. With the help of the Pirate Lords he sealed the goddess in human form and took the child for himself, hidden away aboard his ship for thirty years, the child never grew in body, but her mind and power grew freely in the shadows of the decaying boat.

But it was not long before the girl wished to be free, to explore the land that seemed to change so much each time they made port. Jones denied each request, saying how he wished to protect her from the corruption of man…The girl ran away when they ported near Tortuga and was never seen again. Bitter and angry, Jones tore out his heart and buried it in a chest where it could never be harmed again.

* * *

_Many years later, after William Turner took over as Captain for the '__Flying Dutchmen__'…_

It was nearing midnight, the moon was high and the _Dutchmen,_ floated not far off the shores of Tortuga. Captain Turner had allowed him men to deport for the evening and enjoy themselves, drink their fill before they would have to leave again in the morning. William stood at the helm, looking out over the murky waters at the lively little town that had changed very little in nearly ten years, when a small voice to his right caught his attention, "Excuse me Captain Turner…I don't mean to intrude on your ship, but I would like a word with you." The captain turned in surprise, there before him stood a tiny girl that looked no more than six of seven, she spoke a thick English accent that seemed to be far more educated than a child should have. "Who are you?" He asked stepping back slightly, hand on his gun, years of being a pirate had taught him never trust anyone; Even a child. "I want your help Mister Turner…" She replied, ignoring his question, "I need you to find someone for me, a very elusive someone."

Will raised a brow at this, "Who?" He asked, deciding to go along with it for now, as he waited for her reply he took a moment to examine her appearance better in the lite from the moon. She had raven black hair and eyes like the ocean just before the sun went down, her skin was shockingly pale as if she had never once set foot in daylight. She wore a simple white gown which hugged her tiny body and flared out at her waist, hiding her feet from view, the sleeves flared after the shoulders and almost hide her fingers. She turned her eyes to him, which glittered with some unreadable emotion, a small smile curving her pale little lips.

"Jack Sparrow."

* * *

Hope you guys liked the prologue, I would love a few reviews to get thoughts and suggestion!

Theme: Davy Jones From Pirates Of the Caribbean: Dead Mans Chest.


	2. Captain Turner's Answer

**_Captain Turner's Answer._**

* * *

Captain Turner was not sure wither to laugh or take the girl seriously, this had to be a joke concocted by the men right? Tease the captain into seeking out their old buddy Jack, who's where about's had not been known since the incident involving the Fountain of Youth and Black Beard. "What does a child want with Jack Sparrow?" He asked, continue the little game. The girl paced to the wheel of the ship, running tiny fingers over it, her expression was thoughtful and looked a bit…Sad? She turned to answer him after a lengthy silence, but another voice interrupted her, "What is she doing aboard the ship Captain Turner?" Wyvern said from the stairs leading to the helm, watching the girl with a wary gaze, William glanced between them; Noting the girl looked a little put out to see the other man. Will frowned softly, it was as if Wyvern knew the child, but this was un-likely, as he never left the ship; Despite Will having told him he was welcome to pass on since he had served his duty and beyond with Jones. "She wishes me to find Captain Sparrow." He replied, assuming this was part of the joke, though he was not sure how the rest of the crew convinced Wyvern to play along in this. The girl smirked, "Wyvern…One of the first men to join the crew under Captain Jones. You were always one of the nicest members….You look much better now that the ship is running properly." The girl commented, Wyvern seemed to shy away and moved closer to Turner, though she apparently ignored his fearfulness of her. "Captain Turner…" She turned to Will again, "I will of course pay you greatly if you lend me aid in my quest…" She moved toward him, smiling in a strange way up at him, she sat herself neatly on the captains chair behind him as he turned to follow her movements with his eyes. "And what could you possibly offer me?"

"I can give you your freedom…You must miss you beloved wife and son, am I wrong?" She smiled knowingly now, William shuddered, this was starting to frighten him a little bit; What was the point of this joke? "What of it? You would kill me and captain this boat yourself? Your only a child!" He asked, tone a little cocky and skeptical, anger on the edges. She seemed undeterred, "I am only as I choose to appear, Captain Turner. I am no mere child, ask Wyvern there. He knows…" Wyvern nodded shakily when Will turned on him, he glanced at the girl again, still not believing. "I can give you your freedom William Turner…In exchange for Jack Sparrow…" She stood, staring up at him with fathomless eyes that seemed to look right through him, "I expect an answer by tomorrow…Good night _Captain _Turner." With that she seemed to fade away into nothing, mist on the breeze that floated off into the night.

"She is a chaotic being Captain…Be wary of her." Wyvern said, coming to stand at his side, wringing his hands nervously. "Why? Who or what is she?" He asked of the older man, who looked over at him with worried eyes. "She is the Daughter of Calypso…and of Davy Jones himself! She is the goddess of Death and the ruler over the Locker, Captain. You may charter people to the other side. But she decides where they go from there."

* * *

The next day Captain Turner sailed out of Tortuga as early as possible, hoping to escaping the strange little goddess and her request to find Jack, he _did not _want to hurt the other man again; He owed him his life! He was currently at the helm, stirring them instinctual to a place he knew a ship had recently wrecked and needed its souls to be chartered off to the after Locker. But his escape was not to be it seemed, as he looked to the main deck when a commotion caught his attention, there on the deck stood the girl, still tiny as a six year old and striding confidently toward him. William released a sigh and walked toward the stairs to meet her, she looked up at him with a seemingly innocent smile, "Your answer Captain Turner? I want it now."

Will thought it over a moment, taking in to consideration what Wyvern had said to him about this girl, she was dangerous though she appeared so innocent. He stared out over the bright waters of the sea, sighing heavily, he had no choice. "Fine…I will help you find Jack…But I warn you I have as little clue to his where abouts as everyone else."

"Perhaps…But you two are connected in a very special way…Your souls were bound the day you met William Turner and it is not a coincidence that you and Jack always seem to run into each other should you be seeking one another." She replied with a smirk, moving to sit in the Captain's chair as she had last night, kicking her feet beneath the white dress she wore. "If I am to help you…Do I not at least deserve a name to call you?" He asked, watching her closely, watching that bright little smile light up her face. "I am called Amaranthus…But seeing as my name his quite long I will allow you to call me Ran."

* * *

Three days passed, William continued his duties as Captain of the '_Flying Dutchman'_ and Ran stayed aboard the ship the whole time, where she slept he did not know and nor did he ask. Wyvern said something about a hidden room the Jones had made for her the day he gained her from Calypso, that he had hidden her there much of the time she did not get hurt or become tainted. So far she had stayed well out of the way and to his surprise even helped comfort the normally wailing souls that he chartered to the locker, she was shockingly kind toward them. And more than once he had caught her singing to them as they passed onward. As of yet he had not seen her as anything more than a tiny child, she seemed to refuse to take a larger form. Will also found that she often perched herself on either the sails of the rails and stared out at the ocean around the ship, as though she was looking for something that could not be found. He never really talked to her if he could avoid it, wary of the girl, though his father seemed quiet affectionate toward the strange little girl and she seemed very happy to have someone to talk to and someone who seemed to watch out for her. He recalled not a day or so ago, when he had over heard her talking to Bootstrap, that he reminded her of her own father before he became so bitter.

Will began to wonder once more why Ran seemed so adamant about finding Jack Sparrow, what use was he to her? He thought on this a long time, before finally confronting her one night, just before sundown he went to her as she sat on the railing of the ship watching the sun slowly fall past the horizon. "What do you want with Jack, Ran?" He asked calmly, stopping beside where she sat and leaning his hands on the rails to watch the sunset, she did not look away from it and remained silent for some time. "Mama is mad at him for killing daddy…Even though daddy broke mama's heart." She said in her child-like manner, Will did not reply for a long time, falling into thought as the silence reigned between them.

* * *

Hope you guys like chapter one ^^ R&R?


End file.
